


The Panty Trespasser

by mikkimouse



Series: Tumblr Fics [80]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Lingerie, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:46:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse
Summary: He’s about to fall asleep on a pile of winter coats when there’s movement on the screen. Stiles jerks and barely manages to keep from knocking over boots and giving himself away.Derek’s on the tablet.Derek’s in hisbedroom.Derek’s in his bedroom and is goingthrough his underwear.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Way too many people mistook [The Pantry Trespasser](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6571219) for The Panty Trespasser, so of course I had to write the second.
> 
> Originally posted to Tumblr [here](https://mad-madam-m.tumblr.com/post/145416853660/so-i-just-saw-a-fic-rec-post-and-glanced-over-the).

Stiles settles back in the hall closet and glares at his tablet, which shows a feed of his bedroom. More specifically, a feed of his dresser.   


_Someone_ has been sneaking into his bedroom, and _someone_ has been rifling through his underwear drawer. And Stiles is going to figure out who that _someone_ is and wring their necks. Or arrest them. Or…well, he’s got a list, okay? And by God he’s going to work his way through it.   


That’s his _underwear_ , for fuck’s sake. There are some lines that just shouldn’t be crossed.

He’s in the hall closet rather than his own closet, because even those his own closet’s a little bigger, werewolves are less likely to hear or smell him from the hall closet. And while Stiles isn’t sure if a werewolf _is_ the culprit, he knows enough of them that he’s not taking any chances.

“I’m gonna get you,” Stiles informs his tablet. “I’m going to get you _good_.”

Of course, one of the things about surveillance is that it’s boring as shit. After the better part of an hour, Stiles’s legs are starting to cramp and he’s rethinking this idea.   


He’s about to fall asleep on a pile of winter coats when there’s movement on the screen. Stiles jerks and barely manages to keep from knocking over boots and giving himself away.   


Derek’s on the tablet.   


Derek’s in his _bedroom_.

Derek’s in his bedroom and is going _through his underwear_.

Stiles is so surprised that he doesn’t really know what to do. Of all the ways he’d thought this would go, he’d never thought _Derek Hale_ would be trespassing in his room and opening his underwear drawer. What is he even _looking_ for, anyway?   


Derek looks around furtively, and then goes right for the back, under Stiles’s boxers, and pulls out a pair of dark blue silk panties.   


Stiles’s face heats. _Oh_.   


Derek doesn’t sniff them or do anything weird–although going through Stiles’s underwear drawer _at all_ is pretty fucking weird, so Stiles isn’t really sure where he’s going with that train of thought.   


Derek runs them through his fingers, checks the tag, and holds them up to his waist. Then he checks the tag again, a little longer this time, and…takes out his phone?   


It takes Stiles a minute to realize he’s not taking pictures with it, which means…

Wait, is Derek going through his underwear drawer for _panty recommendations?_

This…was very unexpected.   


Stiles scrambles out of the hall closet and bursts into his room. Derek’s head snaps up and he flings the underwear halfway across the room like they’d suddenly burned his hand.   


His eyes go to the window, and Stiles darts across the room to block the way. “Oh, no you don’t.”   


Derek looks like he’s going to try to make a break for it anyway.   


“Dude, you couldn’t have just _asked_ me for panty recommendations?” Stiles asks.   


Derek blinks at him. “Seriously? And how would that go? ‘Hi, Stiles, I noticed you own panties and I’m curious about them. Where do you buy them?’ You’d think I was weird.”   


Stiles waves at his dresser. “Oh, and it’s not weird to break into my bedroom to go rifling through my _underwear drawer_? Trust me, dude, we have blown so far past weird it’s not even funny. Wait, how did you even notice I owned panties anyway? Were you going through my underwear drawer _before?_ ”

“No!” Derek’s cheeks and ears are turning pink. “No, it’s just…with your pants sometimes, they don’t…um, come up all the way and you can see the, um, waistband. Of your underwear.”   


“Oh.” Stiles’s face is probably as pink as Derek’s by now, judging by how hot he feels.   


He _should_ be angrier about this invasion of privacy, really, but at the same time, he can kind of see why Derek’s logic took him to this particular course of action. Most likely because he didn’t want to actually have the conversation they’re having right now.

“Have you ordered any yet?” Stiles asks, and immediately regrets doing so because it makes him _think_ of Derek in lacy panties. He has to bite back a whimper.  


Derek looks down at the floor and shakes his head.   


“You should,” Stiles says. “They feel really great and I, uh, I think they’d look good on you.”

Derek mumbles something Stiles can’t catch.   


Stiles takes a step closer. “What was that?”   


Derek sighs, like he’s so put-upon. “I said, it’s…hard.”

And, okay, Stiles kind of gets that. He ordered his first pair at 2am after several beers and completely forgot about it until they showed up on his doorstep a week later. He’s gotten over any embarrassment about it now, but taking that first step is tough.   


“I could order them for you,” Stiles says. “I’ve been meaning to order another pair or two for me, so I could just add whatever ones you want to the order. If you wanted.”   


Derek looks at him then, eyes wide and face reddening even more. “You’d…do that? For me?”   


_I’d do a lot for you_ , Stiles thinks, but he shrugs and nods. “Yeah, of course. I mean, I’d appreciate it if you paid me back because I’m a broke-ass grad student who will continue being ass broke for at least another six months, but I will totally order you lacy underwear.”   


There’s a beat where Derek’s still staring at him, and then he nods slowly. “Okay.”   


“Okay?” Stiles repeats.   


Derek nods again, this time more firmly. “Okay. Uh, thank you. And I’m sorry.” He nods toward the dresser. “About that.”   


Stiles waves the apology away. “It’s fine. Apology accepted. Just text me your size and what color you want, and I’ll place the order tonight, okay?”

“Okay,” Derek says, and this time when he heads for the window, Stiles doesn’t stop him.   


Stiles picks up the pair of panties Derek threw across the room to put them away, and considers. “You know,” he says conversationally, like his heart isn’t about to beat out of his chest, “if you ever want to see me wearing these, all you have to do is ask.”   


Derek whirls on him so fast he almost falls off the window. “I, uh…really?”   


Stiles twirls his panties around one finger. “Really.”   


Derek stays where he is for a moment, and just when Stiles thinks he’s about to cut and run, he steps back into the room and shuts the window. “Is now a good time?”   


Stiles grins. “Now’s perfect.”

(Derek likes Stiles in the panties. He likes Stiles out of the panties even better.)  



End file.
